


Evenings

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: When her songs end for the day.
Kudos: 2
Collections: 31 Days (2021), The Lemonade Cafe





	Evenings

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, January 5/Silence, I discover, is something you can actually hear

There comes a time, in the evenings, when her songs stop and the silence settles in. It's not a true silence, for there is always the sound of soft waves and nightbirds, but it is a silence that is nearly tangible nonetheless. 

Kira is already out, watching the fading purples of twilight give way to the stars, when Lacus comes to sit beside him. She says nothing; there's really nothing left to say by this time of the day. No song is on her lips, no hum in her throat, and all is silence. 

She leans, he sighs. It's enough.


End file.
